Best Laid Plans
Best Laid Plans ist die 16. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Während Emma von Hook erfährt, dass ihr Schicksal eine wichtige Rolle in Golds Plänen spielt, führt Regina diesen und seine Komplizinnen auf eine falsche Fährte. Henry erlebt bei der Suche nach dem Autor einen Durchbruch, doch seine Großeltern sind darüber nicht so glücklich. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit suchen Snow und Charming nach einem Weg, um sicherzustellen, dass ihr Kind sich für das Gute entscheidet. Durch einen reisenden Händler wird ihnen eine Möglichkeit aufgezeigt, die aber einen hohen Preis hat. Inhalt Snow und Charming folgen im Wald Spuren und finden schließlich, wonach sie suchen: ein Einhorn. Einer Legende nach können Eltern die Zukunft ihres Kindes sehen, wenn sie das Horn des Tieres berühren. Snow und Charming wollen so herausfinden, ob ihr Kind dem Bösen verfallen wird. Als Charming das Horn berührt, sieht er Baby Emma in einem Korb liegen und nimmt sie glücklich in den Arm. Snow sieht jedoch etwas ganz anderes. Sie trifft auf Emma im Teenager-Alter, die Snow eiskalt das Herz aus der Brust reißt. Als Snow betont, dass sie doch Emmas Mutter ist, erwidert Emma nur, dass ihr dies egal sei, dann zerquetscht sie Snows Herz. Emma und Regina sprechen darüber, dass der Autor in dem Bild auf der Buchseite gefangen ist und was dies bedeutet. Henry unterbricht die beiden und macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass es August nicht gut geht. Er hat das Bewusstsein verloren. Die hinzugeholte Mutter Oberin erklärt, dass August durch das mehrfache Verwandeln sehr geschwächt ist. Regina muss unterdessen zu Maleficent, Cruella und Mr. Gold zurück, ehe diese Verdacht schöpfen. Emma schlägt vor, dass Regina eine gefälschte Seite mitnimmt, aber Regina fürchtet, dass Mr. Gold den Bluff erkennt. Sie macht daher mit ihrem Handy ein Foto von dem Türbild, da ihre "Komplizen" ja nur wissen wollen, wie die Tür aussieht. Als Regina ihnen das Handyfoto zeigt, erkennt Mr. Gold jedoch an einem ungewöhnlichen Lichtschein, dass das Bild magisch ist und der Autor darin gefangen sein muss. Er erklärt, dass sie sich das Bild holen müssen. Als Emma nach Hause kommt, erwartet sie dort Hook mit ernster Miene. Er berichtet, was Ursula ihm anvertraut hat. Emma beruhigt ihn sofort und betont, dass es unmöglich sei, dass jemand ihr Herz mit Dunkelheit erfüllt. Weder Mr. Gold noch der Autor könnten dies erreichen. Emma und Hook registrieren nicht, wie geschockt Mary Margaret und David auf das Gehörte reagieren. Wenig später sitzen Emma und Hook alleine zusammen. Hook fragt Emma nach August und zeigt deutliche Anzeichen von Eifersucht. Emma erwähnt, dass sie seit sie damals als Teenager ihre Freundin Lily weggestoßen hat, keine echte Freundschaften mehr schließen konnte. August war eine der wenigen Ausnahmen. Daher ist er ihr sehr wichtig, aber Grund zur Eifersucht besteht nicht. Plötzlich sacken Emma und Hook zusammen. Maleficent hat eine temporäre Form ihres berüchtigten Schlafzaubers über Storybrooke gelegt, damit sie und ihre Verbündeten sich ungestört das Bild holen können. Snow und Charming sind auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Palast. Snow will ihrem Mann nicht offenbaren, was genau sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hat, sie betont nur, dass sie ihr Kind unbedingt vor der Dunkelheit bewahren müssen. Die beiden stoßen auf einen fahrenden Händler, dessen vollbepackter Karren im Straßengraben feststeckt. Charming hilft ihm und gibt ihm eine Flasche Branntwein zum Aufwärmen. Als Snow und Charming ihren Weg fortsetzen wollen, warnt der Händler sie, dass die Hexe Maleficent ihre Drachengestalt angenommen und ein Ei gelegt hat. Nun verteidigt sie ihr Nest, indem sie alles und jeden niederbrennt. Der Händler rät den beiden, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, der sie zu einem alten Mann führt. Dieser kann ihnen weiterhelfen. Snow und Charming befolgen den Rat und gelangen zu einer Hütte. Der Bewohner hat die beiden bereits erwartet und bittet sie zum Tee herein: es ist der Zauberlehrling. Er weiß, dass Snow und Charming sich Sorgen um ihr Kind machen. Regina, Mr. Gold, Maleficent und Cruella laufen durch die schlafende Stadt. Maleficent weiß, dass sie Mr. Golds wichtigste Verbündete ist und besteht darauf, dass sie herausfinden, was mit ihrem Kind geschehen ist. In der Wohnung der Charmings finden sie die fest schlafenden Emma und Hook, nicht aber die Buchseite mit der Tür. Mr. Gold ahnt, wer sie hat: Henry, der gegen den Schlaffluch immun ist, da er schon einmal unter diesem stand. Dies gilt auch für Mary Margaret und David, die mittlerweile entdeckt haben, was vor sich geht. Sie erhalten einen Anruf von Henry, der ins Haus des Zauberers geflüchtet ist. David kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie das Bild vernichten müssen, um Emma zu beschützen, auch wenn dies vielleicht bedeutet, dass Regina niemals ihr Happy End findet. Unterdessen schickt Mr. Gold Regina, Maleficent und Cruella hinter Henry her, während er selbst noch etwas anderes erledigen will. Regina macht eindringlich klar, dass Henry kein Haar gekrümmt werden darf. Snow und Charming wollen von dem Zauberlehrling wissen, wie es möglich ist, dass sie beide so unterschiedliche Visionen von ihrem Kind hatten. Der Zauberlehrling erklärt, dass jedes Kind als unbeschriebenes Blatt geboren wird und sich mit seinem freien Willen für einen Weg entscheiden kann. Damit gibt sich Snow nicht zufrieden. Der Zauberlehrling gesteht, dass es einen Weg gibt, um sicherzustellen, dass das Kind die gute Seite wählt, aber wie jede Magie hat dieser Weg seinen Preis. Er erklärt, dass Snow und Charming ein anderes, noch unbeschriebenes Geschöpf finden müssen, das Emmas dunkle Seite aufnimmt. Dieser Zauber kann, einmal begonnen, nicht wieder rückgängig gemacht werden. Der Zauberlehrling verlässt die Hütte, damit Snow und Charming dies unter vier Augen besprechen können. Snow kommt der Gedanke, dass sie Maleficents Ei nehmen könnten, denn das Geschöpf, das aus diesem schlüpft, wäre ohnehin böse. In seinem Versteck im Haus des Zauberers starrt Henry nachdenklich auf die Türzeichnung, als aus dieser plötzlich Licht herausstrahlt, das Henry zu einer Kommode führt. Darin findet er einen Schlüssel. Während er sich noch über diese Entdeckung freut, tauchen Regina, Maleficent und Cruella auf. Regina muss in ihrer Rolle bleiben und verlangt von Henry, ihr das Bild auszuhändigen, was er schließlich tut. Snow und Charming setzen Cruella und Ursula, die Maleficents Nest bewachen, außer Gefecht. Sie nehmen das Ei an sich, wecken dadurch aber den schlafenden Drachen Maleficent auf. Maleficent nimmt ihre menschliche Gestalt an und fleht die beiden an, ihr nicht ihr Kind zu nehmen. Snow und Charming zögern zwar kurz, fliehen dann aber mit dem Ei. Dabei zerbrechen sie die Rassel, deren Teile Maleficent später in Storybrooke wieder zusammensetzt. Sie versprechen, Maleficent ihr Ei zurückzubringen, sobald der Zauber vollzogen wurde. Die völlig verzweifelte Maleficent kann sie nicht aufhalten, da sie sonst das Ei zerstören würde. Ein vorsichtiger Versuch endet damit, dass sie selbst in ihrem Nest eingeschlossen wird. David und Mary Margaret kommen bei Henry an. Dieser erklärt seinen Großeltern, dass er und Regina die anderen hereingelegt und er ihnen nur Emmas Fälschung ausgehändigt hat. Er gibt David das echte Bild und dazu den Schlüssel, den er gefunden hat. David hindert ihn aber daran, den Schlüssel an das gemalte Schloss der Tür zu halten, da es gefährlich sei, und schickt ihn weg. Mary Margaret ist bestürzt, dass sie nun auch noch ihren Enkel hintergehen. Unterdessen besucht Mr. Gold die schlafende Belle und verabschiedet sich von ihr. Als Regina ihm das Bild übergibt, erkennt er es sofort als Fälschung und glaubt nicht, dass Regina unwissend war. Maleficent setzt Regina sofort außer Gefecht. Mr. Gold will Regina aber nicht töten, den er hat etwas, dass sie zwingen wird, alles zu tun, was er von ihr will. Der Zauberlehrling führt die magische Prozedur durch. Zu spät erfahren Snow und Charming, dass dies auch beinhaltet, dass Ei in eine andere Welt zu schicken. Als sich das Portal öffnet, beginnt auch die Eierschale zu brechen und Snow und Charming erkennen, dass sich darin ein echtes, menschliches Baby befindet. Ursula und Cruella tauchen auf, können aber auch nichts mehr ändern. Gemeinsam mit dem Ei stürzen Ursula und Cruella in die Welt ohne Magie. Snow und Charming sind völlig erschüttert. Der Zauberlehrling erklärt ihnen, dass ihr Kind nun reinen Gemüts ist und sie dafür sorgen sollen, dass das so bleibt. David ist kurz davor, dass Bild von der Tür zu verbrennen. Mary Margaret aber fragt sich, welche Lüge sie danach erfinden müssen. Sie will die Menschen, die sie liebt, nicht mehr anlügen. Sie weiß, dass ihr Herz damals nicht nur durch Coras Tod dunkle Flecken bekam, sondern schon vorher, durch das, was sie mit Maleficents Kind gemacht haben. Statt das Bild zu verbrennen, begeben sich Mary Margaret und David zur inzwischen aufgewachten Emma und erzählen ihr alles. Emma ist entsetzt. Sie weiß nun, dass ihr Gefühl, dass ihre Eltern sie belügen, richtig war. Sie nimmt das Bild und stürmt aus der Wohnung. Mary Margaret versucht sie aufzuhalten und betont, dass sie ihre Mutter ist. Emma erwidert nur, dass ihr dies egal sei. Entsetzt erkennt Mary Margaret die Szenerie aus ihrer damaligen Vision wieder. Die hochschwangere Snow hat ein Geschenk von Maleficent erhalten: ein Mobile aus Einhörnern. Snow will dieses nicht über das Bett ihres Babys hängen haben, da es für die Tat steht, die sie und Charming begangen haben. Snow quält sich seit Monaten jede Nacht mit Gedanken an Maleficents Kind und ihre egoistische Tat. Charming versucht seine Frau zu trösten und sagt ihr, dass sie fortan die besten Menschen sein werden, die sie sein können. Maleficent will von Mr. Gold Antworten über das Schicksal ihres Kindes haben, auch wenn es nicht gelungen ist, die Buchseite mit dem Bild der Tür in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Mr. Gold kann ihr nur zeigen, was vor 30 Jahren geschah: Ein Mann nimmt ein Baby in die Arme, das er gerade adoptiert hat. Er erklärt, dass er dem kleinen Mädchen den Namen Lily gibt. Maleficent weiß nun, dass ihr Kind ein Mädchen ist und noch lebt. Sie ist fest entschlossen, Lily zu finden. Hook findet Emma, die erschüttert am Hafen sitzt, und teilt ihr mit, dass es August besser geht. Emma begibt sich zu August und zeigt ihm den Schlüssel, mit dem sie den Autor befreien können. August erzählt ihr, was er noch weiß: es gab schon mehrere Autoren, die die heilige Aufgabe hatten, die größten Geschichten so niederzuschreiben, wie sie passiert sind. Der letzte Autor jedoch hat selbst in das Geschehen eingegriffen und die Geschichten, die er eigentlich nur dokumentieren sollte, beeinflusst. Der Autor sitzt auf einem Baumstamm und schreibt mit einer Feder in das Märchenbuch. Der Zauberlehrling kommt zu ihm und kann nicht fassen, dass der Autor ihn gezwungen hat, dies mit Maleficents Kind zu tun. Eine solche Verletzung der heiligen Pflicht eines Autors kann der Zauberer nicht hinnehmen. Der Lehrling sperrt den Autor in das Buch ein. Auf der Seite erscheint das Bild mit der Tür. Emma weiß, dass dies bedeutet, dass der Autor die Geschichte definitiv verändern kann. Sie hält den Schlüssel an das Schloss. Wenig später steht ein Mann vor ihnen, den Mary Margaret und David nach einem kurzen Moment wiedererkennen: es ist der Händler, der ihnen den Weg zum Zauberlehrling gewiesen hat. Emma will ihm Fragen stellen, doch er rennt aus dem Haus und verschwindet in die Nacht. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt ein Einhorn. Galerie Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode